


the dog and the wraith

by redandyellxweyes



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: “Mm, you and me both.” Violet returns to her book, but her focus is no longer on the words. “Say. . .” She trails off, marking her page and quietly shutting the book. “You have any plans tonight?”Clementine grins, wolfishly. She leans back in her chair, feet propped up on the table.“Not a thing planned, my dear.”“Perfect.”





	the dog and the wraith

“You are disgusting.” Violet looks up from her book at the sound of exaggerated crunching and chewing, and she narrows her golden eyes at the culprit.

 

Clementine looks up quickly, mouth still full of half-chewed fried chicken. Her right hand still holds the, coincidentally, half-eaten fried chicken leg. She quickly wipes her mouth, swallows, and wipes her hands on her jeans. She coughs.

 

“Was I, uh, being loud. . .?” Her nervous, lopsided smile reveals yellowed teeth, sharp and very  _ not _ human. Violet snorts and shakes her head.

 

“Yes, you  _ dog, _ ” She pauses. “You were, actually, really into it. Going absolutely ham.”

 

“Yeah. . . I haven’t had the chance to hunt in awhile.” She rubs the back of her head, eyes flicking quickly to Violet and then back at the mess on her plate. “My stomach has been perpetually empty for like, a week straight.”

 

“Mm, you and me both.” Violet returns to her book, but her focus is no longer on the words. “Say. . .” She trails off, marking her page and quietly shutting the book. “You have any plans tonight?”

 

Clementine grins,  _ wolfishly _ . She leans back in her chair, feet propped up on the table. 

 

“Not a thing planned, my dear.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

\--

 

“You take the ground, I take the sky, yeah?” Violet’s voice has turned into many voices, distorted into a dark harmony, like several people speaking at once. Her golden eyes glow like embers in the dying light of the evening sun.

 

In Clementine’s opinion, she’s never looked more stunning.

“Fine with me.” The werewolf responds. She’s shifting on her feet, a deep itch beginning in her skin,  _ under  _ her skin. She can hear everything, smell everything- a mouse burrowing in the ground, a squirrel eating an acorn, the heartbeat of a sleeping bird. Her gums are aching, her fingertips burning.

 

“Alright then, my scary little puppy,” She slides her hands under Clementine’s jaw, thumbs on her cheeks- cold, soft hands against flushed skin and barely noticeable stubble. Violet’s lips are sweet and soft, with a metallic edge that sent Clementine’s head spinning. She growls, pulls her mate closer-

 

And Violet pulls away.

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

She’s then but a wisp of smoke, disappearing into the trees.

 

Clementine smiles, ever so slightly. It disappears quickly, however- her mindset is very swiftly beginning to change. So much prey, so little time.

 

Nails to claws, canines to fangs, nose to snout-

 

The werewolf drops to the ground, all fours. It sniffs the air.

 

Then, it howls.

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't clear already, violet is a vampire and clem is a werewolf! i might add onto this, but i doubt it. hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
